Amour interdit
by alicja21
Summary: Bella Swan jeune fille de 17ans, belle, intelligente, si pleine de vie fait la connaissance d’Edward Cullen lors d’une réception c’est le coup de foudre immédiat, mais un problème s’impose il est prêtre…
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire du même style que « Rien qu'une danse » Connaissez-vous le roman « Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir ? » Si oui alors bienvenue dans MA fiction à la Twilight ! (=^_^=) boite de mouchoirs à prévoir pour les plus sensibles ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Renée la mère de Bella avait organisée une magnifique réception pour l'anniversaire de sa tante Victoria qui aujourd'hui fêtait ses soixante années, elle était la femme la plus riche de la région de Forks elle possédait un grand espace de plantation à Drogheda en Australie.

Bella n'aimait pas du tout sa tante, pour elle, elle était fausse, d'ailleurs elle le lui rendait bien !

Pour ses frères et sœurs Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, et Emmett c'étaient pareil ils ne l'aimaient pas !

Mais pour l'heure une trêve s'était mise en place, car aujourd'hui, c'était l'esprit de la fête, synonyme de rire et d'amusement d'autant plus qu'il y allait avoir du monde, alors point de querelles !

La jeune fille termina de se préparer au même moment les invités arrivèrent, soudain Alice fit irruption dans sa chambre,

« Tu n'es pas encore prête ?! »

« J'arrive ! » Répondit Bella d'une voix exaspérée,

« Les invités sont là dépêches-toi ! »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle,

Bella était vraiment très belle dans sa robe de couleur blanche en dentelle, qui mettaient biens ses formes généreuses en valeur, elle sourit en apercevant son reflet, mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'insister à cette petite soirée, surtout en compagnie de cette pimbêche ! Sa tante Victoria, c'était une femme vicieuse qui n'hésitait pas à marcher sur les cadavres pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais la jeune fille savait que quand elle mourrait son héritage reviendrait à elle et à sa famille.

En effet Victoria était la sœur de son père Charlie,

Bella poussa un profond soupir,

« Quand faut y aller faut y aller ! »

Elle partit rejoindre le reste des invités, comme elle s'y attendait son arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu, des gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas la dévisagée, d'autres la complimenté ou la salué au passage,

la jeune femme parcourait la pièce du regard pour voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un, mais non, la fête promettait d'être ennuyeuse, soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme très étrange, il portait une sorte de tunique de couleur noire, Bella ne le voyait que dos, ses cheveux étaient cuivré, quand il se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, la jeune fille resta subjuguée par sa beauté ! Jamais elle n'avait vue un homme aussi beau ! Ses yeux !!!! A ses yeux !!!! D'une couleur verte printanière, si la jeune femme pouvait elle s'y noierait volontiers à l'intérieur, Bella était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation de cet homme magnifique, qu'elle ne le vit même pas s'approcher,

au même moment une voix la sortie de sa léthargie,

« OH !!! Mon père qu'elle joie de vous voir parmi-nous ce soir ! » S'exclama Victoria

Bella fronça les sourcils,

« Mon père ? » Se pourrait-il que ce Don Juan soit un prêtre ? Non elle ne pouvait y croire ! Lui un prêtre avec un physique pareil toutes les femmes tombaient à ses pieds, la jeune femme en était certaine ! Y comprit sa tante, elle ne cessait de se coller à lui en lançant des regards qui ne tromperait personne.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » Répondit le prêtre

Bella se sentit transportée il avait une voix tellement sensuelle et douce ! La jeune femme ressentit une sensation de chaleur envahir ton son être, que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait un fantasmer sur un homme d'église !

Alors qu'en temps normal aucun garçon n'arrivait à attirer son attention à part ce…Ce dieu grec !

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle était tombée irrévocablement amoureuse de cet inconnu elle s'en mordit les lèvres, elle ? Bella Swan ? Amoureuse d'un prêtre ? Pourtant la jeune femme savait que ce genre d'homme n'avait pas le droit de se marier, ni d'aimait, il était tout simplement dévoué à dieu corps et âme,

la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouée à cette pensée et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais comment résister ? Bella releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du prêtre ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait un mouvement ils étaient comme lié par une force invisible, c'était le coup de foudre immédiat !

Bella sentit le malaise l'envahir, quand le jeune homme s'avança dans sa direction, la jeune femme était tétanisé, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir en courant, il était à présent tout près d'elle, la jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre le visage, il était encore plus beau en vrai qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé !

« Vous, vous sentez bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave,

dieu qu'il la troublait, bien que Bella ne le connaissait pas, du moins pas encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de le haïr il avait un tel pouvoir sur elle que cela en devenait très inquiétant,

« Oui…Oui mon père ! » Bégaya-t-elle

« Oh je vous en prie, je me prénomme Edward Cullen »

Bella devait à tout prie sortir d'ici, bon sang que lui arrivait-il se n'était tout de même pas Edward qui la mettait dans cet état ? Si ? Elle avait bien vu tout à l'heure comme il l'a regardait aussi, le rouge lui monta aux joues, il s'était passé quelque chose de très fort entre eux,

Edward lui fit relever la tête, elle plongea alors dans ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant,

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Bella…Bella Swan »

Le prêtre lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui la troublait d'avantage, si elle ne partait pas immédiatement de cette pièce elle lui sauterait au cou pour l'embrasser !

Elle y pensa tellement fort que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte,

« J'ai envie de vous embrasser »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Edward

Bella releva la tête confuse en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire,

« Je…Euh…Excusez-moi »

La jeune femme se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle s'appuya quelques minutes le dos contre la porte,

qu'est-ce qui lui avait prie de dire une chose pareille ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, tout ce dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle en avait terriblement envie, que devait penser Edward de son attitude à présent ?

Se n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu en ajoutant à ça qu'il était prêtre oh mon dieu ! Qu'elle idiote elle faisait !

**Voilà mon premier chapitre est terminé dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec vos reviews merci !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Edward Cullen ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé lors de la réception, il revoyait sans cesse ce visage angélique qui le dévorait des yeux, cette jeune fille, Bella Swan était très belle, elle ressemblait à une Cendrillon dans la robe qu'elle portait ce jour là, avec son sourire éclatant, et son parfum à la bonne odeur de pêche, soudain le jeune homme se reprit il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées ! Il était prêtre !

« Mon dieu tu t'égares mon pauvre Edward, ressaisit-toi ! » Pensa-t-il

NON !!!!!!!! Il ne devait pas penser à cette fille ! Il ne devait pas penser à cette fille ! Son devoir avant tout !

Pourtant le mal était fais, elle ne cessait d'hanter son esprit jours et nuits ! Que se passait-il ? Il se prit le visage entre les mains, c'était impossible il ne pouvait pas… Tomber amoureux d'elle ! Edward n'avait pas le droit ! Son seul amour était celui qu'il portait à l'église ! Il essaya de se convaincre, mais le jeune homme n'y arriva pas, ce qui s'était passé entre eux étaient très fort, sur cette réflexion, Edward ressentit une sensation étrange parcourir tout son corps, cette fille le fasciné, l'obsédé même ! Il tomba à genoux en s'adressant à dieu,

« Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour méritait cela ?! » Mais le saint père resta silencieux, le jeune homme se releva en poussant un soupire, il comprit alors qu'il l'aimait, Edward essaya par tous les moyens de ne plus pensait à elle, sans succès, son doux visage souriant était là devant ses yeux, partout ou il allait, le jeune homme la voyait, comme-ci elle était juste à côté de lui, Edward avait très envie de la revoir mais cela risquait d'attirer des soupçons, le prêtre savait que pour elle c'était la même chose il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, sa façon de le regardait, de lui sourire et même parlait, le jeune homme savait qu'il la troublait.

Mais que faire ? Essayait de l'oublier ? C'était peine perdu ? La voir ? C'étaient peut-être le seul remède qui le libérait de ce sentiment qui montait de plus en plus en lui, quand les mots que lui avait dis un jour Victoria lui revinrent en mémoire,

« Vous êtes peut-être un prêtre Edward, mais vous êtes avant tout un homme ! »

Certes il était un homme, mais un homme qui a juré la fidélité à l'église dès son plus jeune âge !

Son amour était à dieu et à personne d'autre ! Edward essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme, qui disparaitrait avec le temps, comme il était prêtre il n'avait jamais touché une femme de sa vie, le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le plaisir de la jouissance, comme le fruit interdit qu'Eve avait croqué, non il ne savait pas ce que s'était, et il ne le saurait jamais !

« Oh seigneur dieu ! Pourquoi a-t-elle bouleversée mon existence ?! » En y repensant Bella était devenue le fruit, le fruit interdit qu'Edward n'avait pas le droit de toucher, la tentation, le serpent son ennemie, envahissait tout son être, il était tombé dans le pèche originel, désirait une chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir, l'amour d'une femme, mais combien de fois en avait-il rêvé secrètement de pouvoir goûté à ce bien fait qu'était le bonheur ? De faire jouir une femme, sentir, son parfum, caresser sa peau aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose ? La joie de fondait une famille, d'être un père ?

Oh oui ! Tant de fois il en avait rêvé, malheureusement il était le fils de dieu, s'il trahissait son engagement il perdrait son âme pour toujours !

Edward serra les poings, il était torturait pour l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille et dieu que faire ?

Il avait beau l'avoir vu qu'une fois, son premier regard avait suffis, pour que son cœur s'emballe, et qu'un désir de la possédait s'empare de lui,

cette femme allait le consumer tout entier, Edward regrettait à présent d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle, peut-être était-ce le destin ? Un sentiment nouveau l'envahit alors celui de la haine, il la haïssait, car elle nourrissait en lui un si grand désir que seule la jeune femme serait capable de combler,

il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et se mit à répéter,

« Je suis un prêtre ! Je suis un prêtre ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Et pourtant je te veux tellement Bella ! »

Edward en eut les larmes aux yeux jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un homme puisse autant désirer un autre être humain à ce point là,

il souhaitait un amour qui lui était interdit et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle !

« Bella ne sera jamais mienne ! Il faut l'oublier, d'ailleurs il ne faut pas je DOIS l'oublier ! Ma vie est scellée à l'église tandis que la sienne est au près d'un mari ! Chose que je ne pourrai jamais le lui offrir ! »

Edward avait beau essayé par tous les moyens possibles, il ne parvenait pas à effacer la jeune fille de sa mémoire, il n'avait donc pas le choix, le jeune homme devrait faire avec, oui il aimait Bella c'était ainsi et pas autrement, mais se serait son secret, bien gardé à un endroit ou personne ne serait capable de le trouver… Au fond de son cœur.

**Alala pas facile sa condition pauvre Edward torturait par l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et à l'église qu'il chérit tant !**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**PS : Pour répondre à ta question Amel non je ne traduis pas cette histoire c'est moi-même l'auteur d'ailleurs je le précise bien au chapitre 1 (=^_^=).**

Bella était assise sur son lit ses pensées divaguèrent vers un certain Edward Cullen, elle avait bien remarqué sa façon de la regarder, lors de la réception.

Sur cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait le prêtre, pas comme une sœur aime son frère, cet amour était beaucoup plus passionnel, Bella en était tombée amoureuse, elle en était sûr à présent, mais un problème s'imposait il était prêtre,

la jeune fille poussa un soupire de lassitude, jamais elle n'obtiendrait ces faveurs, alors autant l'oublier, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Un sentiment de colère l'envahit soudain, ça y est elle avait trouvée la perle rare, mais elle lui était interdite !

« Oh ! Edward pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois un homme d'église ? Je t'aime tellement ! »

Au même moment Alice entra dans la chambre, pour y trouvait la jeune femme silencieuse, elle prit place à ses côtés,

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa sœur en se forçant d'avoir un air surprit,

« Mais rien tout va bien »

« Arrête, quand tu as ce genre de comportement, et cette tête c'est que quelque chose te tracasse alors ? »

« Ma tête ? Quelle tête ? » En entrant dans son jeu

« Cette tête là ! » En lui mettant un miroir devant les yeux,

« Bella tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis la réception, tu restes constamment enfermée dans ta chambre, allongé sur le lit rêveuse, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, je suis ta sœur, je te connais bien, alors tu as le choix, ou tu me dis la vérité sur ton secret ou j'emplois la manière forte ! »

« NON !!!!! Pas de chatouilles ! » En voyant les mains d'Alice s'approchaient dangereusement vers sa taille,

Bella poussa un soupire, décidément on ne pouvait rien lui cacher, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquissait un sourire,

« Très bien, mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas franchir cette porte, ça doit rester entre nous ! Jure-le ! »

Alice lui lança un regard surprit,

« Bella… »

« Promets-le, ou même sous la pire torture, je n'avouerais rien ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et le visage d'Edward apparut, une larme coula le long de sa joue,

« Bella ? » S'inquiéta Alice de son silence,

« Je…J'ai pêchée ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui » Dit-elle en hochant la tête,

« J'ai pêchée, car j'aime un homme qui ne peut m'aimer ! »

« Bella ! » S'indigna Alice,

« Quelle sottise me racontes-tu là ? »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux sa sœur put voir que des larmes s'écoulaient, sur son beau visage,

Alice la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter,

« Bella, ma Bella ne pleure pas ! » Tout en lui caressant les cheveux,

« Qui est-cet homme qui ose te causer beaucoup de chagrin ? »

La jeune fille aimée beaucoup sa sœur Alice, elle était pour elle comme une seconde mère, en effet ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacré, Bella était la plus jeune de toute la famille, c'était donc Alice qui s'occupait d'elle,

comme elle voyait que Bella ne répondait pas, la jeune femme lui prit le visage entre les mains, mais celle-ci détourna la tête,

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais » L'encouragea-t-elle

bien que la jeune fille avait envie de lui dire la vérité, elle craignait par-dessus tout sa réaction, en effet se n'était pas courant d'aimer un prêtre ! Elle avait à présent 17ans se n'était désormais plus une enfant ! Donc elle en assumerait les conséquences ! Bella serra les poings, avant de se lancer,

« J'aime Edward ! »

Silence…

Encore…

Et encore…

La jeune fille risqua un regard vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle était complètement muette,

« Alice ? »

Lorsque celle-ci reprit enfin ses esprits,

« Edward Cullen ? Celui qui était présent à la réception ? »

« Oui »

Alice émit un petit rire,

« Voyons Bella c'est totalement absurde ! Puis c'est un prêtre et il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

« Je sais ! » En disant ces mots la jeune femme sentit la colère montait en elle,

« Mais je l'aime ! Et lui aussi ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi-sûr ? »

« Son regard ne trompait pas ! »

« Bella, Bella tu es jeune ce n'est qu'un fantasme de jeune fille, ça te passera avec le temps ! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa sœur ne la croyait pas ! Elle aimait Edward Cullen, Bella le sentait au plus profond de sa chaire ! Se n'était pas quelque chose de passagère, la jeune fille en était sûre, ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce jour là était véridique, elle revoyait encore son sourire, sa façon de la regarder, son odeur, Bella ferma les yeux pour savourait une fois de plus ce moment qui avait à tout jamais bouleversée son existence, soudain une voix la ramena à la réalité,

« Bella je crois vraiment que tu devrais cesser de pensait à lui ! »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Comprends-tu ? » Dit-elle les yeux ruisselants de larmes

« Notre mère te sermonnera pour cela ! »

« Notre mère ?! Quelle mère ?! Ma seule mère…C'est toi Alice ! Toute ta vie tu t'es occupée de moi comme-ci j'étais ton propre enfant ! Ma VRAI mère ne faisait pas attention à moi comme toi tu l'as fait ! »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » S'énerva Alice,

« Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! La seule personne qui compte dans son cœur c'est son premier fils Emmett ! »

Sur ce que venait de dire Bella, Alice resta silencieuse, elle avait toujours su que Renée éprouvait plus d'amour pour son fils ainé que les autres enfants, et qu'elle n'aimait pas Charlie comme une femme devrait aimer son mari.

Elle poussa un profond soupire avant de répondre,

« C'est vrai tu as raison, mais l'amour est un sentiment contradictoire ! »

Bella lui lança un regard dégoûté, comment pouvait-elle parler d'amour ? Alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce que c'était ? La jeune femme savait que sa sœur collectionnaient les histoires d'un soir et cela la répugnée, tandis qu'elle souffrait pour un amour qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais !

« Quoiqu'il en soit » Reprit Alice,

« Tu dois te forcer à oubliait cet homme Bella, il n'est pas pour toi ! Oublie-le ou je serais forcée d'en parler à maman et à papa que tu fantasmes sur une grande personne ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

La jeune femme sursauta violement et se colla contre le mûr, jamais Alice ne lui avait parlé de la sorte !

« Je fais ça pour ton bien ! Bella… » Dit-elle plus doucement.

La jeune femme sentit tout espoir l'abandonnait, son amour propre avait été terriblement blessé, elle lança un regard remplit de haine à Alice, avant de hurler en larmes,

« JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!!!!!!! » Et de s'enfuir précipitamment,

« Bella attend ! Bella ! »

Les cris alertèrent Emmett qui accourut directement dans la chambre, en ouvrant la porte il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une crinière de couleur noire avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision…

**Voilà un chapitre de plus, il fallait s'en douter qu'Alice réagirait de cette façon…**

**Alors il ne faut pas demander le reste de la famille s'ils l'apprennent, Bella aurait mieux fait de garder son secret, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**Boite de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles…**

Dehors il pleuvait à torrent, mais Bella s'en fichait elle courrait à l'aveuglette droit devant elle, les gouttes de pluies se mêlèrent à ses larmes sur son visage, les paroles d'Alice lui revinrent sans cesse en mémoire,

« Tu dois te forcer à oubliait cet homme Bella, il n'est pas pour toi ! Oublie-le ! Oublie-le ! »

Ces mots ne cessèrent d'hanter son esprit, non elle ne pouvait PAS ! L'oublier elle l'aimait trop pour ça,

la jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était rentrée dans une église, Bella s'en aperçut quand elle vit des bougies posé sur l'autel, l'endroit était totalement silencieux,

la jeune fille en profita pour s'agenouillait et faire une prière, sans se douter que quelqu'un l'écoutait dans l'ombre,

« Seigneur dieu, pardonnais-moi tous mes pêchés, j'ai foi en vous, je ne vous reproche rien à part le fait de m'avoir arraché l'homme que j'aime ! Je suis donc venue vous demandez une faveur accordais-moi votre pardon et rendais-moi mon amour !

Amen ! »

Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette, qui donc pouvait s'exprimer avec une voix remplit de tristesse ?

Quand il vit la jeune fille se lever, il décida de l'aborder,

« Mon enfant que viens-tu faire ici ? En cette heure tardive ? »

Bella était de dos et ne reconnue pas son interlocuteur, elle lui répondit,

« Je priais mon père, pour le salut de mon âme » En prononçant ces mots Bella sentit que son visage était humide, elle pleurait,

Edward entendit ses sanglots, il se rapprocha d'elle en l'attrapant par les épaules puis il la fit se retourner, la jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la jolie Cendrillon de la réception !

« BELLA ?! » Avec les yeux écarquillaient,

La jeune fille en fit autant, « EDWARD ?! »

Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand un sourire illumina le magnifique visage de Bella, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur,

« Oh ! Edward ! Je désespérais de ne plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de revoir un jour ce beau visage, son magnifique sourire, de pouvoir sentir son parfum, de se noyait dans son regard chocolaté ?

Edward souriait intérieurement son vœu s'était réalisé, la jeune femme à qui il pensait chaque jours, et nuits, à tous moment de la journée était là devant lui, elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait vu la dernière fois enveloppé dans son magnifique manteau à la couleur de la neige,

il leva les yeux au ciel,

« Mon seigneur, je vous en prie, cette femme va me faire perdre le contrôle de tous mes sens ! »

En cet instant il sentit deux bras l'enlaçaient par la taille, baissant la tête il vit que la jeune fille avait la tête posé contre son torse, il put sentir son parfum qui l'enivré, le transportait même, ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, Edward mit les siens autour de sa taille, quand il reprit contenance, le prêtre s'écarta légèrement d'elle tout en prenant son visage dans les mains,

« Bella » Dit-il avec une voix nouée par l'émotion dû au moment intense qu'ils venaient de vivre,

« Nous ne pouvons pas, je suis un…Je suis un prêtre »

La jeune fille avait les yeux qui brillaient par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler,

« Non, Bella ne pleure pas ! » Il passa sa main sur le visage avec une délicatesse qui surprit la jeune femme, il avait la peau tellement douce ! Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna à ce contact, Edward fit courir ses doigts sur chaque parties de son visage, quand ils s'attardèrent un instant sur ses lèvres, ils en firent le contour, Bella entrouvrit sa bouche, et murmura comme s'il s'agissait d'une caresse,

« Embrassez-moi »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, mais dès que Bella ouvrit la bouche, il se recula précipitamment comme-ci il avait été brulé,

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux et vit le prêtre qui la regardait paniqué, Bella fit un pas vers lui, mais le prêtre l'arrêta d'un geste,

« NON !!!!!!! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! Votre place est au près d'un mari ! La mienne est celle de dieu ! »

« Mais vous m'aimez ! » Cria Bella avec une voix trahissant le désespoir

« Certes ! C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut éviter de nous revoir ! » Il avait dit ces mots en ce détournant de Bella par peur de perdre le contrôle de sa personne.

La jeune femme sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser, un hurlement de douleur monta dans sa gorge, elle s'effondra sur le sol pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps, Edward s'agenouilla prés d'elle,

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle

« Pourquoi le seigneur est aussi cruel ? »

Edward posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, « Dieu n'est pas cruel, c'est toi qui l'est ! »

« MOI ?! C'est cruel de vous aimez ?! » Hurla-t-elle

« Tu me forces la main Bella, tu es jeune, si belle, tu mérites mieux qu'un homme comme-moi, je suis plus âgé que toi, j'ai dans la trentaine vois-tu ? »

La jeune femme se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte,

« Je me fiche de votre âge ! Vous entendez ?! JE M'EN FICHE COMPLETEMENT !!!!!!!!! CAR JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward resta sans voix en plus d'être belle, elle avait un sacré tempérament !

Devant son mutisme Bella se releva, essayant les larmes du revers de sa manche,

« Alice avait donc raison ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix, que le prêtre ne lui connaissait pas !

« A quoi bon avoir le cœur torturait, alors que vous n'en valez pas la peine ! »

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons, Bella s'apprêta à sortir quand Edward lui attrapa violement le poignet pour ensuite la plaquait contre le mûr avec ton son corps, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux verts remplit de désir,

ni tenant plus le jeune homme écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, pour lui montrait tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard,

Bella répondit à son étreinte avec ardeur, Edward embrassait chaque parties de son visage, les joues, le nez, la bouche, les paupières, quand ses lèvres descendirent vers son cou, la jeune femme gémissait de plaisir,

quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire il fit un pas en arrière horrifié, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance,

la jeune femme avait les lèvres entrouvertes,

« Bella…Je…C'est vrai il faudrait être un fou pour ne pas t'aimer, mais je suis un prêtre, alors si tu m'aimes, je t'en prie sort ! »

« Edward pourquoi luttait ? »

Mais son visage resta impassible,

la jeune fille poussa un soupire, en accédant à sa requête, avant de sortir Bella se retourna une dernière fois pour lui envoyait un baiser et disparu.

Edward soupira, il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir cédée à la tentation tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains,

pourtant il admettait, ce qui s'était passé lui avait fortement plus, jamais son corps n'avait jamais ressentie de pareille sensation, le jeune homme se surprit lui-même à vouloir recommençait !

Le prêtre se passa un doigt sur les lèvres qui avaient encore la douceur et le goût sucré de celle de Bella,

à cette pensée il se retourna brusquement en hurlant,

« POURQUOI ME TORTUREZ-VOUS AINSI SEIGNEUR ?! QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT DE MAL POUR QUE VOUS ME PUNISSIEZ A CE POINT ??!!!!!!!! »

Pour réponse il eut simplement le soufflement du vent qui se déchainait au dehors,

en effet le prêtre venait de goûter à un dès sept pêchés capitaux qui était celui de la luxure…

**Voilà encore un chapitre finit, et non comme le dit si bien la fin Edward n'a pas résisté à la tentation, Bella a une trop grande influence sur lui.**

**Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!**

**Bisous à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire ! La suite prochainement…**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Depuis ce qui s'était passé, Bella n'avait pas revu Edward, l'évitait-il ? L'avait-il oublié ? Non c'était absurde ! La jeune femme revoyait sans cesse le souvenir de leur premier baiser, il avait été si passionné, il ne pouvait quand même pas l'ignorer ?! Plus le temps passé, plus les sentiments étaient présents.

« Edward » Dit-elle en poussant un soupire,

le reverrait-elle un jour ? Au plus profond de son âme elle espérait que oui, il lui manquait énormément,

au même moment elle entendit,

« Bella descend il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil qui donc pouvait la demander ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que se soit, mais la curiosité fut plus forte !

Quand elle descendit qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Edward à l'entrée, Bella eut une envie folle de courir pour se réfugier dans ses bras, tellement il le lui avait manqué !

« Mon père que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Demanda Renée

« Bien je me suis dis que par un temps aussi radieux, votre fille pourrait venir faire une balade avec moi » Bella rougissait de plaisir et détourna le regard,

ils partirent ensuite vers l'écurie, la jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le chemin,

Edward lui jeta un regard inquiet,

« Bella pourquoi n'ai-je pas le privilège d'entendre ta douce voix ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, sa colère explosa,

« POURQUOI M'AVIEZ-VOUS IGNORE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ?!!!!!!!!!! »

« Bella… »

« QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT DE MAL POUR QUE VOUS M'IGNOREZ A CE POINT ?! »

Sur ces mots Edward la prit par les épaules,

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! »

« ALORS POURQUOI, FAITES-VOUS COMME-CI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS !!! POUR ENSUITE REVENIR ET FAIRE SEMBLANT QU'IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE EN ME DEMANDANT DE FAIRE UNE PROMENADE AVEC VOUS ?! »

Le prêtre se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné,

« Bella je…J'ai des obligations…Puis se voir trop souvent ça aurait paru suspect, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, quand elle sentit deux mains chaudes se posaient sur les siennes, Bella frissonna à ce contact,

« Je comprends » Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé,

à sa grande surprise Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en murmurant,

« Bella, ma Bella je t'aime temps et même…Plus que l'église ! »

« Alors épousais-moi ! » Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoirs,

le prêtre mit fin à leur étreinte en plongeant son regard dans le sien,

« Je ne puis rompre mon serment, J'ai juré jusqu'à la fin de mes jours fidélité à dieu ! »

« Mais vous-êtes un homme ! »

« Un serviteur de dieu ! »

« … »

« Bella… »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu prêtre ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain,

« Pour ne pas vous attirez les faveurs des femmes ?! Ne pas connaitre la joie d'une famille ? »

« Parce que j'aime dieu ! J'aime être aux services des autres ! »

« Vous aimez ? Mais aimez-vous une personne Edward ? »

« Dieu aime chaque êtres vivants sur cette terre, je me dois donc de les aimer aussi ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle devrait se rendre à l'évidence jamais elle n'aurait Edward il était aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait à l'église, c'était une fatalité, Bella n'y pouvait rien !

Elle releva les yeux en disant, « Votre amour vous perdra ! » En sortant son cheval du box, elle l'enfourcha et partit au galop sans un regard pour Edward, alors qu'un orage violent se préparait…

**Coucou, voilà encore un chapitre finit, je sais il est court mais essentiel pour la suite, je vous dis ce qui va suivre ? Hum…Je ne sais pas, bon allez je suis gentille, cadeau en échange de toutes vos reviews (=^_^=).**

**Bella va avoir un accident… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Niark ! Niark ! Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Bella galopait peut importe ou elle allait le plus important c'était qu'elle soit loin de celui qui l'avait mortellement blessé, il cherchait simplement des excuses, en parlant de l'église, mais en réalité Edward ne voulait pas d'elle, le fait qu'il soit un prêtre c'était simplement un prétexte !

Sur cette pensée Bella donna un coup avec sa cravache pour que l'animal accélère l'allure, la jeune femme aimait cette sensation de liberté, les cheveux dans le vent, ça lui faisait tout oublié, elle ne faisait qu'un avec sa monture.

Mais le visage d'Edward se matérialisa à son esprit, Bella ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleurée de sa vie, les sentiments éprouvaient à son égard, était désormais partager, entre l'amour et la haine,

soudain le cheval hennît ce qui permet à Bella d'oubliait quelques instants Edward, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes qui continuèrent à couler, tout en donnant une tape amicale pour rassurait sa monture.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » En continuant de le caresser,

quand un éclair déchira le ciel, Bella leva les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'un orage violent se préparait !

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, le vent criait sa colère suivit d'un torrent d'eau qui s'abattit sur eux,

Feu de Neige prit peur et partit à toute allure, la jeune femme ne contrôlait plus rien, la panique s'empara d'elle,

« FEU DE NEIGE !!!!!!!!!!!!! FEU DE NEIGE !!!!!!!!!!!! » En tirant sur les rennes, le cheval se cabra et changea de direction pour s'enfonçait dans la végétation dense de la forêt, la jeune femme ne voyait plus rien, la pluie qui se déchainait l'empêcher de voir convenablement, Bella hurlait, mais le souffle du vent recouvrait sa voix, tout son corps s'engourdissait par le froid à lui faire mal, la fatigue la submergea, elle lutta de toutes ses forces tandis que le cheval continuait sa course folle dans ce déluge !

Quand soudain la foudre frappa de plein fouet dans un arbre celui-ci se déracina en prenant feu instantanément Feu de Neige se cabra une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme lâcha prise par surprise,

« AAAHHH !!!!! » Et tomba ! En se fracassant une jambe, tandis que le cheval prit la fuite,

Bella retint un hurlement de douleur, des étoiles dansèrent devant ces yeux, du sang perlait le coin de sa bouche,

la jeune femme se redressa, elle put voir que sa jambe gauche avait un angle bizarre, Bella ne pouvait pas marcher, la jeune fille essaya de faire un mouvement mais la douleur était insupportable des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne put se retenir de poussait un hurlement, Bella retomba en arrière de la sueur vint se mélanger aux gouttes de pluie, l'orage continuait de se déchainer,

la jeune femme eut de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillait sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus,

quand elle sentit deux mains puissantes la soulever, la jeune femme murmura, « Edward » Puis se fut le néant…

***

Bella galopait dans la nature sauvage avec Feu de Neige, en compagnie d'Edward Cullen avec son cheval qui se prénommait Sénior, c'était un magnifique étalon noir son poil luisait au soleil, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'admirait,

Edward rejoignit ensuite Bella, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe brûler par le soleil,

« Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu choisit d'appeler ta magnifique monture Feu de Neige ? » Demanda Edward

« A cause de la couleur de sa robe, au galop c'est comme-ci un feu ravageait tout sur son passage »

Le prêtre esquissa un sourire, « Tu as de l'imagination Bella »

Soudain sa vision changea brusquement pour faire place à une violente tempête, sa course folle dans la forêt, la foudre, suivit de SA CHUTE !

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-elle en se réveillant brusquement, son visage était recouvert de sueur, sa respiration était saccadée, un rêve ! Se n'était qu'un rêve !

Renée entra en trombe dans la chambre,

« Ma chérie est-ce que tout va bien ? » En lui épongeant le visage avec de l'eau froide,

« Je…Où suis-je ? »

Au même moment une voix hurlait, Bella n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre qui était en train de déverser sa colère sur Edward il s'agissait d'Alice,

Bella se releva d'un bond ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, « EDWARD ! » Cria-t-elle, mais sa mère la força à se rallonger, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer,

« Non Bella ! Tu restes couché ! »

« Je vais très bien ! » Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive,

tandis qu'Alice laissa éclater sa fureur sur le prêtre en entrant dans la chambre,

« TOUS ÇA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI MA SŒUR EST DANS CETTE ETAT A CAUSE DE VOUS ELLE RISQUE DE NE PLUS JAMAIS REMARCHER ! AH MAIS OUI J'OUBLAIS VOUS ETES PRETRE VOUS POUVEZ DONC PRIER POUR QUE SA SITUATION S'AMELIORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!! » S'indigna Bella,

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! »

« PAS SA FAUTE ???!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En se tournant vers elle

« C'est moi qui suis partie ! Alors qu'une tempête menaçait ! »

« Bella ! » Criait sa mère,

Alice se retourna vers Edward en lui disant,

« Pourrais-je vous parler en privé MON PERE ?! » La façon dont elle avait accentué le dernier mot blessa fortement Edward, mais il accepta, ils sortirent, une fois dehors Alice lui lança un regard dès plus noir en déclarant,

« Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner Edward, c'est celui de ne plus vous approchez de ma sœur, quitté la ville, ou je jure que je vais vous pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Comprit ?! »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux aux propos qu'elle venait de prononcer, il regrettait amèrement ce qui s'était passé, mais s'excuser ne servirait à rien, ce qui est fait est fait !

Il poussa un profond soupire,

« De toute façon j'avais l'intention de partir, je fais souffrir Bella, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma présence ! »

Alice lui fit un regard étonné, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réaction surtout venant de sa part, la jeune femme se radoucit,

« Je…Excusez-moi, j'ai…Un tempérament explosive, je suis au courant pour l'amour que vous portiez à Bella, elle m'a tout raconté »

Edward hocha la tête, « Oui c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que je m'en aille, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir d'avantage, vous êtes comme une deuxième mère pour elle, alors je vous en prie, prenez, bien soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je vous demande et je…Je regrette de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver Bella »

La jeune fille put voir que le prêtre pleuré,

il s'apprêta à partir quand Alice cria,

« Mais…Ou irez-vous ?! »

« Le destin me le dira ! » En lui faisant un grand signe de la main avant de disparaitre,

« Hum…Bella va me tuer pour ça ! » Pensa-t-elle

**Ce chapitre est terminé, oui Edward est partie on peut dire d'une certaine manière qu'il se sent coupable de l'accident de Bella…**

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Très triste ce chapitre je trouve.**

**Bisous !!!!!!!! Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

« QUOI ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment ça partit ??!! » S'exclama Bella, d'un bond la jeune fille se releva malgré sa jambe cassée, qui la fit atrocement souffrir, mais l'amour qu'elle vouait à Edward était plus fort !

« AIDE-MOI !!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle à Alice,

« Bella… » Dit-elle confuse

Mais elle ne voulut rien entendre, Bella continuait de hurler sur sa sœur,

« AIDE-MOI !!!!!!!! AIDE-MOI !!!!!!! » Dit-elle les yeux ruisselants de larmes,

« JE NE VEUX PAS QU'EDWARD S'EN AILLE !!!!! POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS EMPECHE DE PARTIR ?! POURQUOI ?! » Sur un ton de reproche,

Alice baissa la tête honteuse,

« C'est…C'est moi qui lui a dit de partir ! »

Bella ressentit comme une trahison au plus profond de sa chaire, comment Alice avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?! Elle ! Sa propre sœur !

« Comment… » La jeune femme était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot,

Alice fondit en larmes et se mit à genoux devant le lit de la jeune fille en lui prenant la main, mais celle-ci la retira !

« Oh Bella je t'en prie pardonnes-moi ! Pardonnes-moi ! Je regrette, je pensais bien faire en t'éloignant de lui, je…Je ne voulais que ton bonheur ! Je déteste te voir souffrir par sa faute ! »

« Pardonner ?! PARDONNER ?!!!!!!!!! » Cracha-Bella en la regardant avec un air dégoûté,

« Tu m'as fait perdre le seul homme que j'aimé par-dessus tout ! Et tu demandes mon pardon?????!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes de fureur,

« Bella si je pouvais faire que se soit pour le ramener… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, oui Edward était partie, il ne lui avait même pas dis au-revoir pourquoi ? Se sentait-il coupable de l'accident ? La fuyait-elle parce qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments à son égard ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé, au même moment des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, Bella porta la main à sa bouche et fit un baiser envolé, en murmurant,

« Qu'il en soit ainsi Edward, je t'aime, mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours »

« Bella » Murmura timidement Alice,

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux,

« JAMAIS JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS ALICE ! TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sa sœur resta recroquevillée sur elle-même regardant une larme qui venait de s'écouler sur sa main, elle serra le drap et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, mon dieu qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Alice avait pensé faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle, au lieu de cela, la jeune femme n'avait fais qu'empirer la situation !

Elle vit que Bella détournait le regard, Alice fit une dernière tentative perdue d'avance,

« Bella s'il te plait » Mais celle-ci fit comme-ci elle n'avait rien entendue,

résignée Alice sortit de la chambre, une fois seule la jeune femme s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant jusqu'à épuisement…

Comment Alice avait-elle put faire une chose pareille ?! Incitait Edward à partir ! COMMENT ?! COMMENT POUVAIT-ELLE LUI AVOIR FAIT ÇA ?! JAMAIS ELLE NE LUI PARDONNERAIT !!!!!!! JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!

Sur cette pensée la jeune femme serra les poings, les larmes continuèrent de couler sans qu'elle ne réussisse à y mettre fin, si Edward n'y était plus, elle n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de vivre !

C'était lui son oxygène ! Si elle restait en vie c'était POUR lui, mais maintenant à quoi bon ? Il était partie à tout jamais ! Autant mettre fin à ses jours !

Bella vit sur sa table de chevet des médicaments elle en prit sans observer le contenu et les avala tous sans exception !

Elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller attendant la mort venir lentement,

« Là ou je vais Edward mon amour pour toi sera à jamais éternel ! »

Au même Alice rentra dans la chambre inquiète de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit quand des bips ! Bips ! Bips ! De plus en plus fréquent retentirent, suivit d'un seul,

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!

La jeune femme regarda sur sa table de chevet c'est alors qu'elle comprit,

« UN MEDECIN VITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En hurlant,

en cet instant le docteur Carlisle entra dans la chambre se rendant compte que Bella était victime d'un arrêt cardiaque, il tenta au plus vite de la réanimer,

Alice et le reste de la famille se retrouvèrent dehors attendant angoissé, la jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains,

« C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire ça ! Oh si elle y reste jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Dit Jasper en tentant de la consoler,

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui aller se passait ! »

« SI !!!!!!!!! Je me suis disputé avec Bella juste avant, elle…Elle m'a fait promettre de garder un secret, elle aime le prêtre Edward Cullen ! »

Cette révélation laissa tout le monde sans voix,

tandis qu'Alice continuait son explication, « J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la convaincre de changer d'avis en lui disant que se n'était pas une vie pour elle, que un mari lui conviendrait mieux, mais Bella c'est entêté et voilà le résultat ! J'ai menacé Edward que s'il ne laissait pas notre sœur tranquille, je lui pourrirais la vie ! Et…Il a obéit à la lettre ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! » En se prenant le visage entre les mains,

« Je…J'ai conduis Bella à la mort ! »

« …. »

« …. »

« …. »

Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot sur ce que venait de dire Alice, ils étaient tous abasourdie,

soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme,

« Et si ? Si elle ramènerait Edward ? Car après tout lui seul était capable de lui redonnait le sourire, Alice les avait observé en cachette, il y avait une grande complicité entre eux…

Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre…

Oui s'était ça leur unique espoir ! D'un bond elle se releva,

« Je vais le chercher ! » Dit-elle d'un ton décidé,

« Tu ne vas quand même pas… » Dit Renée d'une voix hésitante,

Alice se retourna brusquement,

« Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas le ramener de force ! Même par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! »

La jeune femme avait fait une erreur, elle comptait bien la réparer, espérant juste que cela ne soit pas trop tard ! Et s'il le fallait elle emploierait la manière forte !

**Coucou, je m'excuse pour le retard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà la suite, oui Alice va chercher Edward et croyais-moi ce ne sera pas une tâche facile…**

**Bisous laissez des reviews !**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Edward n'avait pu se résoudre à partir, son cœur était attaché à la ville de Forks en particulier à une personne…Bella Swan, il était retourné sur le lieu ou avait eu leur premier baiser, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir tous les moments de bonheur qu'il avait passé avec elle, son doux visage se matérialisa dans son esprit, ses jambes tremblèrent et il s'affaissa sur le sol, le jeune homme éclata en sanglots.

Quand des pas raisonnèrent derrière lui, Edward reniflait bruyamment,

« Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici ! » Dit une voix,

le prêtre se retourna brusquement pour découvrir la sœur de Bella, Alice !

« Comment avez-vous su que… » Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillaient, la jeune femme émit un petit rire, en s'agenouillant auprès de lui,

« Intuition féminine ! » Avec un sourire,

« Vous aimez beaucoup trop Bella n'est-ce pas ? Pour partir ? » Le jeune homme baissa la tête, certes pourquoi se mentir à soi-même ? Il aimait Bella, mais sa condition l'empêchait d'aller plus loin…

« Alice je… » Commença-t-il, mais la jeune femme l'interrompit, et son visage redevint grave,

« Edward pour une fois dans votre vie OUBLIAIT VOTRE ROBE !!!!!!! »

Il perçut du désespoir dans le ton de sa voix, le prêtre lui fit relever le menton et vie qu'elle pleurait,

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue jusqu'à moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce,

Alice répondit simplement,

« Bella… »

En entendant ce prénom Edward sentit sa gorge se nouée, Bella, encore est toujours, la culpabilité l'envahit soudain, c'était par sa faute si la jeune fille avait eu cette accident ! Il s'en voulait terriblement…

Le prêtre se détourna d'Alice qui était recroquevillé au sol pourquoi fallait-il que son destin soit lié à cette jeune fille ? POURQUOI ?????!!!!!!!!! Ne pouvait-il se passer d'elle ?!!! Il lui arrivait même parfois de regretter d'avoir posé les yeux sur la jeune femme lors de la réception, sinon rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Sur cette réflexion il se traita d'imbécile, comment pouvait-il oser pensait une chose pareille ?! Bella était une jeune femme magnifique, même plus qu'une femme ! Une déesse ! Une sirène ! La plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur cette terre ! Les souvenirs refirent surface, Edward se revoyait en ce lieu en train d'embrasser Bella, la sentir contre lui, lui avait procuré un plaisir intense ! Un désir imminent s'empara de tout son être…

Malgré cela il ne devait pas la revoir ! Il reporta son attention à Alice qui n'avait pas bougé,

« Si vous êtes venue jusqu'ici pour me dire de revenir auprès de Bella, vous perdez votre temps ! Je dois disparaître de sa vie ! Pour son bien ! » Il tourna les talons, au même moment Alice se mit à hurlé,

« EDWARD BELLA A TENTE DE SE SUICIDER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le prêtre s'arrêta net non pas possible ! BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Il se retourna vers la jeune femme,

« C'est vous qu'elle veut alors je vous en prie, ne faites pas la même erreur que moi ! »

Le jeune homme resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, ainsi donc elle se serait donné la mort à cause de lui ?!

Il ne pouvait y croire ! Non !

« Est-ce qu'elle est… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse

« … »

Edward perdit le contrôle de lui-même en attrapant Alice par les épaules pour la secouait comme un vulgaire pommier,

« REPONDEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Je-ne-sais-pas-quand-je-suis-partie-le-docteur-était-en-train-de- la- réanimer ! »

Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire il la relâcha brusquement, ainsi donc elle était toujours entre la vie est la mort !

Il se prit le visage entre les mains et se mordit jusqu'au sang, pour retenir un hurlement de désespoir, Bella !

Si elle mourrait se serait entièrement sa faute !

Il se mit à penser de plus en plus fort,

« Seigneur épargnez sa vie ! Epargnez sa vie ! Epargnez sa vie !!!!!!!!!!! EPARGNEZ SA VIE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« EDWARD !!!!!! » S'écria Alice

« Si vous perdez votre sang-froid…Bella a besoin de vous ! »

Le prêtre poussa un profond soupire,

« Vous avez raison désolé, je me suis laissé, emporté »

Ils firent ensuite route à l'hôpital,

une peur tenaillait les entrailles d'Edward, s'il perdait Bella se serait la fin pour lui…

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus, pour le prochain chapitre prévoir une boite de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles…**

**En attendant laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

**Mouchoirs pour ce chapitre !**

Plus Edward avançait dans l'hôpital plus la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac s'agrandissait quand il aperçut Renée en larmes !

« Non dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible !!!!!!! BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Pensa-t-il en accourant auprès d'elle,

la jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille,

Edward posa la main sur son épaule,

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante,

Renée releva la tête les yeux ruisselants de larmes en secouant la tête négativement,

le visage d'Edward se décomposa non !! Bella !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'un bond il se précipita dans la chambre, ouvrit la porte à la volée pour y découvrir un ange endormit sur le lit,

des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il se laissa tomba au pied du lit,

en lui prenant la main glacée qu'il emprisonna dans la sienne,

« Bella ! Ma Bella ne me quitte pas je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je…T'aime ! » Tandis que des larmes coulèrent à flots le long de ses joues,

il pleura jusqu'à épuisement, par sa faute la femme qu'il aimait était morte ! Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlait une voix intérieur, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans la poitrine, tellement la douleur était atroce !

Edward l'avait réalisé en passant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, toute sa vie était « Servitude » Trouvait le bonheur auprès de dieu, alors que le BONHEUR avait été à sa portée ! Seulement il n'avait pas su le saisir !

Maintenant…Maintenant il l'avait perdu à tout jamais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAR SA FAUTE !!!!!!!!!!!

Soudain les dernières paroles de Bella lui revinrent en mémoire,

« Votre amour vous perdra ! »

Oui l'amour qu'il vouait à l'église à coûté la vie à la jeune fille qu'il aimait ! C'était trop tard ! Il…Il l'avait tué !

Le prêtre prit le corps de Bella dans ses bras, en s'asseyant sur le lit, Edward la serra contre son cœur, le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux, ils avaient une bonne odeur de rose, Edward pleura sans retenue,

« Bella pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! » Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots,

« Tu es partie trop tôt, comment vais-je faire sans toi à présent ? »

Il l'observa, de cette manière on pouvait penser que la jeune fille dormait paisiblement son corps était serein…

Oui elle dormait…Dans un sommeil éternel, jamais plus il ne reverrait ces magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat, noisette le regarder, ni son sourire, pas même le son de sa voix si mélodieuse et envoutante à la fois…

Sur cette pensée un vide l'envahit, il en eut la gorge nouée, mon dieu qu'avait-il fait ?! Aveuglé par son statut de prêtre, alors qu'il était avant tout un homme ! Avec un cœur et des sentiments !

Malgré cela il s'était renfermé sur lui-même ! Refusant d'admettre la vérité ! Quel mal y avait-t-il à aimer une femme ? AUCUN !!!!!!!!!!

Pour lui Bella s'était donné la mort, pour vivre l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait avoir dans le monde réel, car il avait refusé de le lui donner, et maintenant…

Sur cette réflexion les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, Edward ne voyait plus rien sa vision était brouillée, à cause des larmes, quand l'une d'entre elle tomba sur la joue de Bella, le jeune homme l'essuya avec une grande délicatesse tel un pétale de fleur, il se sentit frémir au contact de la peau de la jeune femme, elle avait la peau si douce et délicate, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres…

Il se rappela le bon goût sucré, son cœur se serra dans la poitrine, le jeune rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, leurs bouchent se scellèrent pour la dernière fois, Edward était en train de lui donner le baiser d'adieux, il savourait la bouche qui avait été sienne un moment donné, puis il s'écarta d'elle,

« Repose en paix » Murmura le prêtre en la reposant délicatement sur le lit, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, mais en posant la main sur la poignet le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour avoir une ultime fois la vision de cette fille qu'il avait tant aimé, mais qu'Edward avait condamné à la mort…

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui Edward se sentit anéantit, plus rien n'existait pour lui, le monde autour pouvait s'effondrer ça ne faisait aucune différence, car son MONDE à lui venait de s'écrouler !

Dieu lui avait repris l'être qu'il chérissait le plus ! A cette pensée il serra les poings, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella lors de la réception, sa vie avait radicalement changé, des sentiments nouveaux ont faits leurs apparitions, puis il avait goûté à un des sept pêchers capitaux, la « Luxure »

Ils avaient joué à Adam et Eve, Edward avait savouré le fruit défendu et il en avait payé le prix Bella en était morte !

Le seigneur l'avait puni pour avoir rompu son serment de fidélité !

Oui il l'avait puni !

Le prêtre eut la mâchoire crispée, ainsi donc dieu lui avait infligé ce châtiment pour sa non loyauté ?

Il ferma les yeux le visage de Bella se matérialisa à son esprit, là couché sur le lit…Inerte, seul, il avait besoin d'être seul !

**NE ME TUEZ PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De toute façon c'était au programme…**

**Bisous laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Mouchoirs également pour ce tout dernier chapitre, oui malheureusement c'est la fin…**

Edward Cullen était dans une telle rage, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de tendre le bras pour ouvrir la porte de l'église, à la place il donna un grand coup de pied, elle se fracassa contre le mûr,

toute sa haine se déversa,

« QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT POUR MERITER CELA HEIN ?!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS AI SERVIS TOUT AU LONG DE MON EXISTENCE!!!!!!! JE VOUS AI PROUVE MA LOYAUTE A VOTRE EGARD !!!!!! MAIS UNE SEULE, RIEN QU'UNE SEULE FOIS EST-CE TROP DEMANDE ?!!!!!!!! JE SOUHAITE ME COMPORTER EN HOMME !!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS M'ENLEVEZ CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS CHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POURQUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le seigneur resta silencieux à ces paroles…

Le jeune homme en eut la respiration saccadée, toute sa fureur venait d'éclater, Edward avait mal, terriblement mal son cœur hurlait dans la poitrine, des larmes coulèrent, il ne fit rien pour arrêter, sa peine était inconsolable, le prêtre ressentait à la fois de la tristesse, de la haine et de la colère,

le prêtre revoyait sans cesse le visage de Bella sans vie allongé sur le lit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur…

Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle…

Edward lui appartenait corps et âme ! Et ça jusqu'à la nuit des temps ! Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer une autre personne, comme il avait aimé Bella, au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su, malgré cela le jeune homme avait refusé de l'admettre, il s'était voilée la face !

Pourtant le prêtre avait bien vu cette connexion entre lui et la jeune femme dès le premier regard il s'était passé quelque chose d'intense, il l'avait aimé immédiatement !

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, il avait choisit sa voix, celle de devenir prêtre, pensant que le dieu pouvait lui apporter que du bonheur, alors que non ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille sa vie avait été radicalement changée, mais voilà qu'elle a tourné au désastre !

Edward se sentit coupable…Coupable de sa mort ! C'était entièrement sa faute si Bella avait mise fin à sa vie !

Il le regrettait à présent, mais c'était trop tard, son amour n'était plus…De ce monde !

A cette pensée il ferma les yeux, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle, il l'aimait par-dessus tout ! Sans Bella sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, le jeune homme ressentit un grand vide autour de lui, son cœur lui pesait,

pour lui la jeune femme était comme son ange gardien, n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait un homme…Un homme LIBRE !

Edward se prit le visage entre les mains oh mon dieu ! Si seulement il avait empêché Bella de partir l'accident n'aurait pas eu lieu, et…Elle serait vivante à l'heure qu'il est…

Si seulement il était aussi arrivé à temps pour éviter la catastrophe ! Son esprit fut accablé de reproches et de regrets il cogna contre le mûr à l'aveuglette en hurlant sa détresse, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois ses membres endolories, il se laissa choir sur le sol, son visage était recouvert de sueur, le prêtre ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Bella qui lui criait,

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!!!!!!!!! C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il rouvrit les yeux, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour mettre fin à cette souffrance qui envahissait tout son être,

il se releva est courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, dehors le temps était magnifiquement ensoleillé,

« Belle journée pour mourir » Pensa-t-il

Il finit par arriver au pied d'une falaise, épuisé et à bout de forces, mais Edward se força à rester debout malgré la protestation de ses muscles,

le jeune homme regarda pour la dernière fois le paysage environnant qu'il avait connu depuis sa tendre enfance, il aspira l'air à plein poumons,

« Pardonnes-moi Bella ! » Murmura-t-il

Avant de se laissait tomber dans le vide…

Fin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oui c'est la fin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SNIFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Edward est mort, c'est très triste, comme on dit l'amour nous fait faire des folies ou il nous rend aveugle comme c'est le cas ici…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire, (en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait pleurer beaucoup).**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes pour les petites reviews (=^_^=) GROS BISOUS A VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
